


Little Salamander

by DJ360X



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Gen, Lucy Heartfilia's Apartment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ360X/pseuds/DJ360X
Summary: With Natsu turned into a baby after mission gone wrong decides to step up and care for the dragon slaying toddler





	1. Who's The Baby

"Alright time to get fired up!"  
Natsu ran towards the enemy with his fist lit ablaze.  
"Hey Natsu be careful!"  
Lucy was trying to flank the enemy.  
The two guild members of Fairy tail were trying to combat a mage who specializes in dark magic and had stolen a sacred treasure the Pheonix feather which was used to enhance one's abilities however the mage proved to be more powerful than they thought.  
"You two think you can beat me. With this relic my power is immeasurable!"  
The dark mage shot off a few dark orbs to stop Natsu in his tracks.  
"Natsu, watch out!"  
Lucy pulled out one of her celestial keys.  
"Gate of Scorpio!!"  
The celestial being appeared and shot the spells that were about to hit Natsu.  
"Thanks Lucy, now Happy!!"  
"Aye sir."  
The blue exceed grab Natsu and he threw his friend in the air.  
[Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!]  
Natsu started falling towards the dark mage with a fist full of fire.  
"No, I won't let you beat me!!"  
The mage charged dark magic in his hands and he raised his hand towards the falling Natsu.  
"Prepare yourself kid you're gonna wish you didn't mess with me."  
The mage grabbed the Pheonix feather and he channeled his magic through it this caused the mage to shoot off a light blue beam.  
"Oh crap!"  
Natsu was trying to figure out how would he avoid this beam that was coming at him.  
"Natsu watch out!"  
Lucy grabbed her whip and she entangled the dark mage's leg and she made the mage trip over causing the beam he was shooting to only graze Natsu.  
"Thanks Lucy you're a life saver!"  
Natsu punched the mage in his face instantly knocking the man out.  
"Yeah you got him Natsu!!"  
Happy flew over to Natsu and hugged him.  
"Whew"  
Lucy sat on the ground tired from the battle that had transpired.  
"Man that was tiring, but it'll all be worth it when we get that mega jewel reward once we split it I'll have enough money for three months rent and still have money to spare!"  
Lucy was excited thinking about the things she can do with her money.  
"I'm gonna buy a bunch of food!"  
Natsu shouted.  
"You would do that."  
The blond girl sighed.  
"But anyways let's head back to Magnolia so we can collect our reward and send this guy to jail."  
Lucy started walking back towards the town.  
"Coming!"  
Natsu picked up the dark mage and he followed Lucy.  
After a few hours the the group made it to the Magnolia jail house.  
"Thanks for catching this guy he's been slipping through our grasp for far too long."  
Said the policeman as he handed each mage a check.  
"Here you go for your troubles."  
Lucy looked at the check in her hands and she started getting dizzy.  
"Lucy you okay!"  
Natsu shouted.  
"I never had so much money before I'm going to the bank right now!"  
Lucy shouted.  
"Uh ma'am the bank closed at 8:00 PM it's 10:00 PM."  
Said the officer.  
"Alright I'll head to the police first thing tomorrow see you boys later."  
Before the celestial mage could leave she felt someone grab her hand.  
"Hey Lucy..can I stay at your place tonight?"  
Asked the dragon slayer.  
"What why?"  
Lucy asked surprised.  
"Yeah why?"  
Happy repeated.  
"It's dark and I kinda don't want to walk out to the forest when it's this dark."  
The pink haired teen replied.  
"Sure...I guess."  
"Yeah!"  
Natsu shouted.  
Lucy and Happy looked at the Natsu both with questioning expressions.  
A few minutes later the group had made it to Lucy's house.  
"Okay you two can take the couch in the living room and don't eat all of the food in the fridge and otherwise than that good night."  
Lucy went into her room and closed the door and she went to bed.  
"Well time for us to hit the hay right Natsu?"  
Happy turned to Natsu to see that he had already fell asleep.  
"Jeez, he's knocked out already, well can't blame him."  
Happy laid down on the other couch and he soon had fell asleep.  
A few minutes later Natsu started emitting a faint glow.  
[The Next Day]  
Lucy woke up feeling excited she finally get to use her check and get her reward money for the job both her and Natsu last night.  
"Oh I can't wait there is so much stuff I need to buy."  
Lucy quickly put on her day clothes and she left the her room and she saw Happy and Natsu still sleeping.  
"Hey you two wake up!"  
Lucy demanded.  
"Lucy you sound like a banshee."  
Happy said tiredly.  
The blond girl punched Happy on the top of his head.  
"Ow!"  
Happy rubbed the newly forming knot on his head.  
"Maybe you'll think twice about what you say next time."  
Lucy said as she walked over to Natsu.  
"Okay Natsu time to get up."  
Lucy touched Natsu to shake him awake but he wouldn't wake up.  
"Hey Natsu get up."  
Lucy touched Natsu again and this time when she did the pink haired teen started glowing a light blue color.  
"Natsu!  
Lucy covered her eyes as the light intensified.  
"What's happening to him!?"  
Happy asked as he covered his eyes from the light.  
The light then faded.  
When Lucy and Happy uncovered their eyes the saw that the teen they saw earlier was no where to be seen.  
"Where did he go?"  
Happy asked.  
"I don't know...did he learn a new spell?"  
Lucy asked the exceed.  
"No, I don't think so."  
Happy replied.  
"Mama?"  
(...)  
"What was that?"  
Lucy asked.  
"I dunno a ghost."  
Happy said.  
"Mama."  
Happy and Lucy turned their heads towards the couch and saw something was moving under the covers.  
"What is that!!"  
Lucy hid behind Happy.  
"Hey don't hide behind me!!"  
Happy shouted as he hid behind the other couch  
"Mama?"  
Lucy looked at the lump on her couch then at Happy.  
"Did it just say Mama?"  
Lucy asked.  
"Yeah it did."  
Happy replied.  
The blond and exceed nodded to each other as they pulled the blanket off the mysterious lump and what they found shocked them.  
"Mama!"  
A naked pink haired toddler shouted as he jumped into Lucy's arms.  
(................)  
Lucy and Happy stared silently at the toddler in Lucy's hands.  
"N n natsu?"  
Happy asked the toddler.  
The pink haired child pointed at the blue exceed.  
"Appy!!"  
He shouted with excitement.  
Everyone was silent for a full minute....  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO NATSU!!"  
Lucy and Happy yelled in unison.  
Natsu laughed at the Lucy and Happy's frantic reactions.  
After a minute of freaking out Happy and Lucy composed themselves.  
"We need to go to the guild maybe someone there can fix Natsu."  
Happy said as he grabbed Natsu under his arms and he was preparing to leave the house."  
"Wait you can't just carry a naked kid around town."  
Lucy said.  
"Heh heh, guess you're right"  
Happy put the naked boy down on the floor.  
"Hold on I think I have something he can put on."  
Lucy went into her room to look for something that Natsu can wear and after a few minutes of searching she found an old T-shirt.  
"I guess this will have to do for now."  
Lucy said to her self.  
"Lucy!"  
Happy called out.  
"I'm coming."  
Lucy rushed into the living room to see Natsu peeing on her floor.  
"Natsu no!"  
Lucy grabbed the child and she hovered him over her sink.  
"Natoo pee."  
Said the toddler as he continued to pee into the sink.  
"We need to fix this quick."  
Lucy said irritated.  
"Yeah I think wee wee should go."  
Happy tried to hold back his laughter.  
Lucy punched the top of Happy's head.  
"Ow, Lucy that hurt!"  
"This is serious Happy."  
Lucy shouted.  
Once Natsu finished peeing in the sink and after Lucy cleaned up the puddle the toddler made on her kitchen floor. Lucy put the T-shirt on the boy and despite it looking like a dress on the boy it covered him.  
"Okay good now we can leave."  
Lucy said as she grabbed her house key.  
"Hey Happy could you, fly us to Fairy tail...I just want to avoid questions some people may have."  
Said the mage.  
Happy nodded and carried Natsu and Lucy into the air and he started rushing towards Fairy tail.  
(A/N)  
.......  
Thanks for real I will continue post more of this story and my other deaged baby stories here and I would appreciate any and all feedback.


	2. Day One

Happy was breathing heavily he was exausted. He had never carried two people before and it was killing him.  
"Come on Happy we're almost there." Lucy said to the blue exceed as she was praying that Happy doesn't drop them.  
"Lucy I'm tired, can we stop now?" Happy whined.  
"Yes, right in front of the door."  
Lucy pointed to the front door of the Fairy Tail guild and Happy decended down to the spot Lucy pointed to once Lucy was the ground Happy laid on top of Lucy's head exausted.  
"I'm beat." Happy said tiredly.  
Lucy smiled and she rubbed the exceeds head.  
"Thanks allot Happy you should rest for little bit."  
"Aye sir." said the blue exceed.  
Lucy took a deep breath to make sure she was ready for whatever happens when she walks inside. Once she composed herself Lucy opened the doors to her rough and rowdy guild and she was surprised no one noticed her until Levy greeted her.  
"Hey girl what's up, who's the kid?" Levy asked.  
"Well he's." Lucy trailed off on her sentence unable to find the right words.  
"Because he kinda looks like a...younger...Natsu...either Natsu has a kid or is that him?"  
Levy looked at Lucy for a proper answer.  
"When Natsu and I finished that mission last night he said he didn't feel good so...I let him slept at my place, then this morning when I tried to wake him up he turned into this."  
Lucy held up the toddler to Levy.  
The scribe mage examined the child closely but then she realized what Lucy was talking about.  
"Wait you're telling me. This is Natsu."  
Levy looked at the blond celestial mage nod back at her, this was unreal.  
"We need to speak to the guild master."  
Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and they both made a beeline for Makarov's office. Once the girls made it to the door of the office Levy knocked on the door.  
"Guild master open up, it's an emergency."  
The door opened to reveal the short and elderly guild master Makarov who was sitting at his desk.  
"What is it?" The old man asked.  
"Natsu turned into a baby."  
Lucy held the toddler towards Makarov earning a surprised look from the old man.  
"Hi."  
The toddler waved at the old man.  
Makarov sighed as he got up from he's desk.  
"Explain to me everything that happened before hand and I brew us some tea."  
Makarov grabbed a tea kettle and started brewing some tea.  
"Have a seat you two and please start from the beginning."  
Lucy and Levy sat down on the chairs and Lucy put Happy and Natsu on the couch behind them.  
Happy I need you to keep Natsu busy while we talk to the Master."  
Lucy said to the exceed.  
"Right."  
Happy started playing with Natsu.  
"Appy appy!"  
"I'll have Mirajane get some clothes for Natsu to wear."  
The old man sat at his desk and he poured three cups of tea.  
"He needs diapers too Master."  
Lucy said.  
"Alright we'll take care of it, now then tell me everything."  
Lucy told Makarov everything that happened the day of the missions both herself and Natsu had went on and she explained how the Dark Mage's spell grazed Natsu and what had happened earlier that morning.  
"So, where is this Dark mage at now we can interrogate him on how to fix Natsu."  
Makarov asked the celestial mage.  
"He's at the jail house down the street from us."  
Lucy replied.  
"Great he can fix whatever happened to Natsu."  
Said Levy.  
"I hope so."  
Lucy said worrying.  
"I am coming with you two, just in case things get hairy."  
Makarov stood from his chair.  
"Right you may never know what might happen when there is black magic involved."  
Said Levy.  
"No kidding."  
Lucy replied.  
"Exactly and who knows he might make me young again"  
Makarov started laughing.  
"Master!".  
Levy and Lucy shouted.  
"Just kidding, anyways let's go we'll let Mirajane watch Natsu"  
Makarov took out a lacrima orb and Mirajane popped up on it.  
"Yes master."  
Said Mirajane.  
"Could you come into my office for a bit I have something for you to do."  
Makarov said to the girl.  
"Of course."  
Mirajane said as the lacrima shut off and a few moments later Mirajane entered the office and she was quick to notice the toddler on the couch.  
"Aww, who's this cutie?."  
Mirajane asked.  
"It's Natsu he got hit with black magic. I'll need you to watch for bit while Lucy, Levy, and I look for a way to fix him."  
Explained the old man.  
"Yes sir."  
Mirajane picked up Natsu.  
"Wait I'm coming too."  
Happy said.  
"Of course, let's go."  
Said Mirajane as she motioned for Happy to follow her.  
"Mama Mama!!"  
Natsu reached his small out towards Lucy with tears in his eyes.  
"I'll be back Natsu."  
Lucy left the guild with Makarov and Levy.  
"Waaaaaaaaaah!!"  
Natsu began to cry loudly.  
"Aww Natsu don't cry."  
Mirajane picked up the crying toddler and she slowly started rocking him side to side.  
"You're mommy is gonna come back real soon."  
While Mirajane continued to silent Natsu's cries. Lucy, Levy, and the Guild master Makarov continued walking towards the jail Natsu and Lucy had placed the dark mage in hoping, Lucy hoped this mage would cooperate and tell her how to cure Natsu but the celestial mage figured it won't be that easy.  
"You okay Lucy?" Levy asked showing concern Lucy, whom of which had a look of uncertainty on her face.  
"I'm fine Levy...I just hope there is a way to fix Natsu."  
Lucy continued walking but her anxiety kept on getting worse.  
"We'll fix Natsu right he'll be ready for a mission soon enough.  
Makarov assured the blond haired mage as they continued to walk until they made it to the jail house where Natsu and Lucy dropped off the dark mage last night.  
"Alright hopefully this mage will give us the answers we need."  
Makarov said as he opened the door of the jail house to be greeted by a policeman.  
"Oh good you're back we need your help!"  
Said the policeman surprising the group that had just arrived.  
"What's going on?" Makarov asked with concern in his tone.  
"It's the mage that blond girl and pink haired kid brought in last night he changed."  
Said the man.  
"Changed?"  
The old man repeated.  
"Lucy you don't think that mage is like Natsu?"  
Levy asked  
The three mages rushed into the cell room to find that the mage that was in jail had turned into a toddler himself.  
"It was weird I thought he was dead so I tapped him then he turned into a kid!!"  
The police officer said hysterically.  
The loud police woke up and startled the dark haired toddler inside the jail cell.  
"Waaaaaaaaaah!!"  
The toddler cried out loudly.  
"How should we handle this Master?"  
Levy turned to Makarov expecting an answer.  
"Unlock the jail cell." Makarov said to the policeman.  
The officer nodded and he grabbed his keys and he unlocked the jail cell. Makarov then walked inside the cell and he sat next to the crying toddler.  
"Hey little one stop crying you're safe."  
Makarov put the dark haired toddler onto his lap and he started rubbing the boy's back, this soon caused the toddler to cease his bawling.  
"W whew mommy an daddy?" Said the toddler as he sniffled and rubbed the tears out of his eyes.  
"I don't know...do you remember anything that happened yesterday."  
The old man asked the child.  
"No, me wad sweep."  
"Don't you remember what happened you hit my friend with some magic from a feather."  
Lucy said to the small child.  
"Mmm Mommy s sa me nod do dat."  
The child responded.  
"Do what...magic?" Lucy asked the child which resulted in a nod from the boy.  
"Hey I don't think he remembers anything that happened."  
Levy said.  
"Well there goes our only way to fix Natsu."  
Lucy sat on the floor defeated.  
"Hold on Lucy we'll figure out how to fix your boyfriend."  
Levy sat next to Lucy to comfort her friend.  
"Thanks...wait...Natsu not my boyfriend!!"  
Lucy blushed as she try deny Levy accusation.  
Makarov cleared his throat to gain both of the girl's attention.  
"Anyway we'll make no headway just sitting around in this jail cell we need to plan our next course of action."  
"Yeah, you're right how should we start!"  
Lucy said stood up from the floor.  
"First we need to take custody of...child what is your name?"  
Makarov looked down the boy hoping he remembered that much about himself.  
"M m me Tobi."  
The boy stuttered.  
Makarov smiled as he picked the Tobi and placed him on his shoulders.  
"Okay then Tobi you're get to stay with us now.  
"Wait you can't take him, he has to be taken in by the Royal guard  
The policeman yelled.  
"And what exactly will you tell them, to put a baby in prison."  
Makarov said to the man.  
"You're right go take him then."  
The man then sat back at his desk.  
Makarov turned back to the exit and he walked out the building with Levy and Lucy following him.  
"So, you're gonna take care of this kid now Master?"  
Levy asked the guild master.  
"Well I was gonna have the whole guild take turns but not everyone there is qualified to take care of children."  
Makarov continued to think who else could do it until he stared at Levy and smiled.  
"Wait me!"  
The blue haired woman said surprised.  
"Yes you'll be perfect you're kind, gentle, and you're responsible you're perfect."  
Makarov handed the child to Levy.  
"Ou my mommy?"  
The toddler asked as he looked up at Levy with his pleading expression this caused the blue haired mage to sigh.  
"Yes, I'm your...mommy.  
Tobi hugged his new mother and he then fell asleep.  
"Zzzzzz"  
"He's knocked out."  
"It's what babies do Levy."  
Makarov said to the girl.  
"We're gonna have to break the news to Happy that we have no leads on how to fix Natsu."  
"So who's gonna take care of him until then."  
Makarov turned his head towards Levy.  
"No no no I already have one."  
Levy said to the guild master.  
"I'll do it I can take care of him until he turns back Master."  
Lucy said to the old man.  
"Sure."  
Twenty minutes later  
The group made it back to the guild front door and they heard crying and running footsteps.  
"Watch out he's coming this way!"  
"What in the world?"  
Makarov opened the door and he found that all the male guild members were trying to get away from Natsu who only had on a diaper and all the female guild members were missing.  
"What is going on here!"  
Makarov yelled gaining the attention of everyone.  
"Master it's Natsu he smells horrible!"  
Happy said as he flew down from the ceiling.  
Lucy looked around the guild  
"Where did Mira and all the other girls go?"  
Elfman poked his head from behind the bar.  
"When big sis told everyone the news about Natsu they all fawned over him and they all left to go on a shopping trip to buy baby stuff."  
"Mama!!"  
Natsu toddled over to Lucy and he raised his arms up to his surrogate mother.  
"Okay Natsu you really do stink I think you need a diaper change."  
Lucy picked up the toddler at arms length.  
"Hey Master where did he get this diaper from?"  
"Heh heh, it was Laxus's old baby stuff I still hold on to them to this day."  
Makarov laughed.  
"Gramps why!!!"  
Laxus yelled from behind one of the tables.  
"Could I borrow one of them."  
Lucy asked the guild master.  
"Sure follow me."  
Lucy followed Makarov to his office.  
"Well...looks like we should get you some diapers too huh Tobi."  
Levy said to the sleeping child.  
"Hey Levy who's the kid." Said Jet as he rushed towards Levy with Droy slowly following behind him panting.  
"Geez man you seriously need to drop some pounds soon."  
Jet said.  
"I know I will soon."  
Droy replied as he stood up straight.  
"So what's up with the kid?"  
Levy smiled.  
"Well you two this is Tobi he's the newest member of Shadow gear...Master wanted me to care for him."  
"WHAT!!"  
Jet and Droy shouted in unison completely caught off guard by what Levy told them.  
While Levy was introducing Tobi to her team Lucy was finishing learning how to change a diaper properly with the help of Makarov.  
"And that's it Lucy, you picked that up fast."  
Makarov patted the girl on her back.  
"Thanks but Master how come you know so much about babies?" Asked Lucy.  
"Well as you know I have a son so I helped raise him but then I raised Laxus all on my own. I guess you can my paternal instincts never left me."  
Makarov started laughing warmly remembering the times he raised his grandson.  
"Well like I said I will take care of Natsu since this whole thing is partially my fault, if only I could've actually trip that mage his spell would have missed completely."  
Lucy hung her head down.  
"Hey don't worry it's not your fault and we will fix Natsu till then just bear with it."  
Makarov patted the girl's back.  
"You're right... anyways I guess I'll head home and help this little guy get settled in."  
Lucy walked out of the office with Natsu in her hands and she started searching for Happy.  
"Hey Lucy what he say."  
Happy flew over to Lucy and the baby Natsu.  
"All we gotta do is wait but until then you're staying with me Happy."  
Lucy placed Happy on the top of her head and she continued to walk home.  
"Wow thanks Lucy."  
"No problem Happy and besides with a baby and a blue cat around the house it won't be so lonely at my place anymore."


	4. How Will This Work

Lucy made it to her house with Happy and the now toddler Natsu without gathering too much attention to herself and all she could do now was just take a heavy sigh as she plopped down on her couch tired from the current events.  
"Things are going to be different for awhile, I have to take care of a baby now."  
Said the celestial mage.  
Natsu saw that Lucy had sat down on the couch and he started to toddle towards the couch, he then tried to climb onto the couch but all of his attempts were unsuccessful.  
"Let me help you Natsu."  
Lucy was about to pull the toddler up on the couch but the boy refused.  
"No!"  
Said the toddler.  
"No?"  
Lucy repeated.  
"Natoo do id!"  
Natsu continued to try and climb on the couch but he kept falling on his butt back onto the floor.  
"He's still as stubborn as ever glad that didn't change."  
Lucy said as she continued to observe Natsu as he would try and fail to get himself on the couch, the boy soon stopped trying to climb and he just sat on the floor as started to tear up.  
"Okay no tears."  
Lucy picked up the toddler and she sat him on the couch.  
"There isn't that better."  
Natsu babbled happily in response.  
"So, what do we do now Lucy"  
Happy asked as he sat on the couch.  
"Well I guess the first thing to do is figure out where you two will be sleeping at...I have a spare room in here that you and Natsu can share for the time being."  
"Wow thanks Lucy!"  
Happy said.  
"It's all good I just need to clean out some of my junk in there."  
Said the blond mage.  
"But we need a bed Lucy..oh and can we get a T.V in there too!"  
Happy asked   
"Don't push it cat."  
Lucy rubbed Happy's head.  
{Knock Knock}  
"Who could that be?"  
Lucy opened the door and she saw Gray and Erza at her front door with a bunch of bags and boxes behind them.  
"Hey you guys what are you doing here?"  
Lucy asked.  
"Apparently we're delivery mages now"  
Gray said.  
"Master wanted Gray and I to deliver all of Laxus old baby items, it very sweet of him passing on items of the old and handing it over to a newer generation."  
Said Erza as she started tearing up.  
"Whatever, anyways we brought the stuff I'm leaving."  
Right as the ice make mage turned around he saw Erza in front of him glaring at him.  
"What do you think you're doing Gray."  
Erza said in a voice that practically sent chills down Gray's spine.  
"I'm helping of course."  
The ice make mage quickly grabbed a box and he started moving things inside the house.  
"That's so nice of him, I do need baby stuff for Natsu now.  
After all of the boxes were inside the house everyone sat in the living room and started unpacking the boxes to see what kind of item each one held.  
"I wonder what's in this large box?"  
Lucy opened the rather large box and she found a small wooden headboard and other wooden parts.  
"What's that Lucy?"  
Happy asked.  
"Well Happy I think its."  
Lucy trailed off as she pulled out the last few wooden pieces out of the box the last thing that was in the box was a small folded mattress.  
"Its a crib that's exactly what I needed, now Natsu has a bed of his own...I just have to build it."  
"You don't know how do you."  
Happy said to Lucy.  
"I can put it together...I just need a manual or something like that."  
Lucy looked through the box and she found a instruction manual but she when she opened the book there were so many pieces and many steps to go through just to build the crib.  
"I'll worry about that later, what else do we got?"  
Erza opened another box and she pulled out a bunch of clothes.  
"These are so adorable."  
Erza squealed.  
Lucy dressed Natsu in one of the outfits which was a red shirt and white shorts.  
"Mama mama!"  
Natsu bounced happily in Lucy's grasp.  
"Yeah you finally got clothes on now."  
Lucy picked up Natsu and started tickling the toddler which caused Natsu to laugh gleefully.  
"Hey what's a changing table."  
Gray asked as he opened the large box and lifted it to reveal a wooden changing table with a blue cushon and several shelves to hold various items.  
"I think that's used for when I have to change his diapers' it'll be pretty useful...what else did Master give me?"  
Hours later the group opened the rest of the other boxes which ranged from old baby furniture to new packs of diapers and other baby supplies and after moving all the items into the spare room everyone sat in the living room.  
"I think thats everything."  
Said the celestial mage.  
"Yeah I'm glad I feel exhausted."  
Said Gray still tired from the hard work.  
Natsu waddled his way towards Gray and he stared at the young adult.  
"What is it Natsu?"  
Gray asked the toddler.  
"Daddy."  
Natsu as he pointed to Gray which caught the teen off guard.  
"Aww he thinks you're his father."  
Said the equip mage.  
"Hey kid cut it out I don't have any kids!"  
Gray yelled.  
"Daddy daddy!!"  
Natsu raised his hands up to Gray hoping his new proclaimed father would pick him up.  
"Uhh"  
Gray quickly looked at Lucy and the blond haired girl was encouraging him to pick up the toddler.  
"Alright fine."  
Gray picked up Natsu and the toddler started to play with the necklace the teen had around his neck.  
"You like it kid."  
Gray said to the toddler but he got a grunt from Natsu as a response then about second later a foul stench hit Gray's nose.  
" Crap, hey Lucy he needs a change."  
Gray put Natsu back on the floor leaving the toddler confused on why he was put back down.  
"Daddy daddy!"  
Natsu went back to Gray and he lifted his arms to the Ice make mage, hoping he would pick him up again.   
"I guess now would be a good time to use that changing table."  
Lucy picked up Natsu and she laid on the changing table.  
"Daddy daddy!!"  
Natsu reached his hand out towards Gray.  
"Hold on Natsu let me change you first."  
Lucy said as she tried to get the toddler to be still.  
"Waaaaaaaah!! Daddy!"  
Natsu started throwing a tantrum he wanted to play some more   
"Natsu that's enough."  
Erza looked the toddler in eye scaring the child into doing what was asked of him.  
After the diaper change Lucy placed Natsu back down onto the floor and he ran back to Gray.  
"Daddy Daddy!"  
Natsu lifted his arms up to Gray again hoping he would be picked up again.  
"C'mon kid... you're cramping my style here.  
Gray said to the child who was still jumping at his feet.  
"Daddy up!"  
Whined the toddler.  
"Okay fine."  
Gray picked up Natsu and he continued to play with the child despite what he said about him being to cool for such actions.  
"Aww look at Gray he would make the perfect father figure."  
Said the equip mage.  
"Stop saying that!"  
Gray yelled out as he put Natsu down.  
"Daddy?"  
Natsu looked back up Gray and he raised his hands towards him.  
"No more kid it's getting late."  
Said the ice make mage as he started walking to the door.  
"Same here it is starting to get a little late, I going to head back home."  
Erza waved goodbye and she left the house.  
"Later guys."  
Gray then left the house too.  
"Daddy."  
Natsu said sadly.  
"Come on Natsu let's get ready for dinner, I'll bet having a full stomach will make you feel better."  
"Can we have fish Lucy."  
Happy asked.  
"Well I do have fish sticks we can eat those."  
Lucy said as picked up the toddler and she went into the kitchen with Happy following behind her so she can start cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is ported over from Fanfiction.net and there is also my extremely crappy version of my on Wattpad when I had made this story when I was younger.


End file.
